


6AM Negotiations

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Coming to work early Saturday morning leads to a whole bunch of interesting possibilities





	6AM Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: 6AM Negotiations  
Author: Keikimo  
Rating: PG-13 for discussion of M/M relationship  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
sUMMARY: Coming to work early Saturday morning leads to a whole bunch of interesting possibilities.  
Disclaimer: Uh...lets see. Star Trek didn't belong to me. Highlander didn't belong to me. Sports Night...uh uh. Star Wars...unfortunately no. So...does that mean anything from the West Wing belongs to me either? Probably not. Fifth Fandom...tired of seeing new characters yet? Well...I said I wasn't going to do it...which apparently is enough incentive for me to find a couple new Muses on my doorstep the very next day. That, coupled with a scene on "Take This Sabbath Day" that I couldn't *possibly* resist writing a fic on. Once again...as with most of the fandoms I write in recently, I have no idea about American politics, or how any of the characters fit in as such. Is any of this plausible...probably not. But I couldn't resist.  
Is there going to be more from Sam and Josh? Maybe...somehow I seriously doubt I'm ever going to be able to stop at one story per fandom. If you'd like to tell me I'm warped, I need serious help or that yes, you actually liked this story, feel free to write me.  
And this is dedicated to Anne Higgins...who probably doesn't know of me and will never read this. But her West Wing fic was what convinced me that yes, I was normal for thinking Josh and Sam could actually be a slash couple. :)

**6AM Negotiations by Keikimo**

Coming in early on Saturday to try and get rid of the massive backlog of paperwork he eventually had to sort through, Sam opened the door to his office and flicked on the light, turning to toss his bag on the desk. Not expecting to find a body lying on the floor in front of him, Sam jumped back a foot, swearing under his breath.

"Josh!"

"Nnnnnnn..?" An almost incoherent mumble, muttered into the jacket he was using as a pillow.

"Josh...what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my office...I work here."

"Oh...right."

"You really should stop drinking so much at these parties..."

Picking himself up off the floor into a semi-seated position, Josh rubbed his eyes blearily, leaning up against the front of Sam's desk. "See the funny thing is I never think I've had *that* much to drink until someone wakes me up at...what time is it anyways?"

"6 in the morning."

"Why are you here at 6 on a Saturday? Or is this something I shouldn't be asking in my present condition?"

"I needed to do some paperwork...and yes, it can wait until after you've pulled yourself together."

"Thanks..." Josh barely even noticed when Sam sat down beside him..

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"As opposed to?"

"Maybe...home?"

"Because the unfortunate person who had to drive us home last night had no clue where I lived...but *did* know

where the White House was." Josh muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "And the last time I tried to sleep in my office, Donna woke me up to tell me I had a meeting or something to go to."

"And so...?"

"Because Donna wouldn't think to look here."

"I see, probably due to the fact this is *my* office. You did also realise that because this is my office...besides

myself, Cathy, Toby, CJ, Mandy and a number of other people do tend to stroll in and out of this office on a somewhat regular basis."

"Why is that anyways?"

"Because I'm such a popular guy." Sam grinned, shrugging his shoulders expansively.

"It's Saturday Sam...who the hell is going to be walking into your office anyways?"

"I did..."

"That's because you're one of those weird types who actually thinks to work on their weekend."

"We work in the White House Josh...there's always people around. And those same people might just get the wrong

idea finding you here on my floor."

"Why? I'm not naked...am I?" Glancing down quickly, Josh was relieved to see he still had on his clothes. Squinting his eyes he noted that they were seriously rumpled...but at least he had them on.

"I *was* referring to the fact that perhaps it might give the impression that you were too drunk to recall where you lived."

"Funny...I always was under the impression I lived in my office..."

"Which, considering the fact you do work in the White House and we've just received a lot of press about drug use..." Sam continued, ignoring Josh's sarcastic attempt to interrupt him.

"You know...if I could just get a decent twelve hours of sleep after these parties, I would be fine." Josh paused, glancing wryly around the office. "Which apparently is next to impossible to do in the midst of the White House..."

"You could also not *go* to these parties."

"You could come with me next time..."

"Why? So I can get plastered along with you and we can both sleep on the floor in my office?"

"Well then at least that way my naked assumption would make more sense."

"Josh..."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. It just slipped out." Josh sighed, leaning his head forward until it rested against his knees. "But

you've got to admit that was just the slightest bit amusing."

"There was a reason I started refusing to go out for drinks with you anymore..."

"What...you make it sound like I forced you into everything." Turning his head slightly, Josh turned to study his friend. "You've never complained..."

"That would be because every time we've ended up together, I'm been completely and utterly drunk by the time you started taking off my clothes..."

"So have I. Your point being?"

"That's the reason I don't go out for drinks with you anymore."

"I see...whereas you go out for drinks with CJ because if you get drunk and end up in bed with her, that's okay."

"I didn't..." Sam paused, a startled frown suddenly appearing on his face, matching the wide grin on Josh's face.

"You know, I don't even *want* to touch that. This conversation is just getting odder by the second..."

"I know. And for some reason, I'm seriously dreading the thought of seeing CJ on Monday..."

"Actually...she'll probably be in later today. So will the rest of the staff."

"You know...can't we have a *situation* arise during the regular work week?"

"Apparently not."

"So what's the deal...?"

"Some press release, the President needs to write a response for Monday...nothing that can't wait for a few hours..." Sighing deeply, Sam watched as Josh suddenly shifted into work-mode, even while he still looked like a truck had run over him. "No one's getting here until at least noon Josh. Go home, grab a shower, maybe a few more hours sleep. I'll call you when everyone else is here..."

"Why are you here then...?"

"Because I'm one of those weird types who actually thinks to work on their weekends. Honestly Josh, it can wait. Go home...have a coffee and a shower."

"But...yeah, okay." Josh struggled to his feet, trying to smooth out his rumpled clothes without too much success. Turning back towards his friend, still sitting on the floor in front of his desk, he smiled widely. "You could come with me."

"What?"

"Home...you could come home with me."

"Josh...I'm not drunk..."

"I know, neither am I anymore." Shrugging, he leaned up against the doorframe, the wide smile still on his face.

"But after thinking about it for the last fifteen minutes or so, I'm finding that spending the next few hours in bed with you is a much more interesting option than trying to get rid of a massively intense hangover."

"However, that would be assuming that *I* would also like to spend the next few hours with you...in bed...without the aid of a massive quantity of alcohol affecting my judgement."

"You know, I think I'm insulted, but I'm not sure." Unsteadily making his way out of the office and into the hall, Josh waved jauntily as he yelled back over his shoulder. "I'll see you in a few hours then..."

"Yeah..." Getting to his feet, Sam glanced towards his desk, the reason he came in early...on a Saturday no less. Turning back towards the open door, he sighed loudly, hitting the light switch on his way out. "Hey Josh...wait up."

End 6AM Negotiations

Feedback, virtual cookies, virtual backrubs or money bribes are greatfully accepted

http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Corridor/2206/


End file.
